


Children of Conspiracy

by itsgono



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Gen, High Fantasy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-21 20:40:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30027531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsgono/pseuds/itsgono
Summary: Tommy - accompanied by Techno and Wilbur - has spent his entire life on the streets of the fishing town Ranmaren. Cared for by Phil, a local tavern owner, and befriended by Tubbo, the son of a wealthy member of the Monarch's Cabinet, his days go by mundane and easy. Even Ranboo, the half-god entirely confined to his church, Tommy would consider a friend.That is, until Tubbo overhears some very dangerous and deadly plans. Plans to expand the country they all call home, and wipe out anything and anyone in the way.Moved by a sense of obligation to stop the evil rising in the shadows, our reluctant heroes set forth on a journey to conquer something far bigger than them - and unravel the mysteries ingrained in their lives and very beings.The Dream Monarchy has ruled Tabbylia for over a decade and a half now. It's around time their morals and decisions are called into question, isn't it?
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Ranboo & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Clay | Dream & Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Dream SMP Ensemble & TommyInnit, Ranboo & Toby Smith | Tubbo & Other(s), Ranboo & Toby Smith | Tubbo & Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Technoblade & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Toby Smith | Tubbo & Phil Watson, Toby Smith | Tubbo & Wilbur Soot, Tubbo | TommyInnit, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Comments: 5
Kudos: 5





	Children of Conspiracy

Footsteps hammered the damp cobblestone streets as they ran. One singular boy in front, ocean eyes darting to and fro for escape options; at least three men, he thought, behind him, all a good deal bigger than he was. Held tight in his hand was a pouch of gold coins, the days’ earnings of the local blacksmith shop. Shouts echoed through the alleyways, beating against his ears, making the world a cacophony of sound.  
What had happened was this.  
The boy - our not-so-hero of the story Tommy - reckoned he could steal the coins without much, if any, fuss. He could be stealthy when he wanted to be, and no one in Ranmaren paid much attention to scruffy, ragged kids. That day was sunny and thus crowded, meaning he could blend into the general flow of traffic if things were to go south.  
However, what he hadn’t foreseen was three members of the city guard walking in right as the deed was being done. Nearly cornered by the armed men, he managed to scramble out the back, into the countless alleyways beyond. They seemed more like labyrinths, he thought presently, unable to spot any landmarks he knew as buildings and carts went flying past him. As he turned a corner, a cat dove out of his way. Both startled the other, and Tommy nearly fell; but, managing to keep his footing despite the slippery path, he raced on.  
On to a dead end.  
It was a while away still, but there was nowhere else to go despite that. Tommy’s breath caught even as he ran, frantically reviewing his options. Run face first into a wall - painful, and probably not very productive. Fighting back would only get him into more trouble than he already was in if he were to be overpowered.  
So he chose the third option, the one that could either save him or break his nose. He ran faster. His legs burned, as did his lungs. He accelerated, faster, faster… and, yelling a string of undesirable words, jumped.  
For a heart-stopping moment, all he saw was the side of a building rushing up towards his face. Then his hand hit the roof; Tommy gripped it and scrambled up the wall, onto the platform above, and took a seat on the shingles. Breathing heavily, he turned to face the guards. They were staring up at him in bewilderment, obviously unsure of what they should do. “Suckers,” he said breathlessly, grinning.  
Then came a voice behind him, on the roof as well. “I thought you said you wouldn’t get caught.”  
Tommy whipped around, first seeing the worn out boots at his eye level, then looking up. “T-Techno!” He jumped to his feet. “I didn’t get caught. Didn’t you see that? I practically flew away.”  
“That was a bit too close. You’re lucky one of them didn’t reach for that stupid scarf of yours.” Techno cocked his head, arms crossed, looking at the bag still clutched in Tommy’s hands. “And for just that? It’s small. With the men behind you, I thought you had stolen something good.”  
Tommy shoved the pouch into Techno’s hands, his pride slightly hurt. “It’s gold coins, you idiot! From the blacksmith. It is good.” Then, under his breath, “and the scarf isn’t stupid.”  
Techno sighed. “Whatever. Let’s head back, kid. Those guards look a little arrow-happy.” Before Tommy could ask what he meant, an arrow went flying past their ears. He nodded quickly, and the two dismounted on the opposite end of the building. Flying down the alleys once again.

Next to a local tavern, in a strangely sunny alleyway, was a staircase. A blue blanket hung from the staircase, closing in a space underneath which acted as a sort of living space.  
Techno, regal as he could be in his slightly tattered red cape, ducked under, followed by Tommy.  
“You’re back,” Wilbur greeted them, smiling. He closed his book and laid it next to him on the wooden crate he was sitting on. “You took a bit longer than usual.”  
“I had to save Tommy’s hide,” Techno muttered.  
Wilbur glanced back and forth between the two, frowning slightly. “Pardon?”  
Tommy threw the pouch of coins onto the book. “Nothing happened. Here.” He then turned to face Techno, who was staring at the wall in thought, one hand on his chin. After a moment of silence, filled by Wilbur shaking the pouch of coins, Techno turned and stalked out.  
“I’ll get us something more,” he said roughly as he left.  
“Uh - okay, I guess.” Tommy watched the blanket fall still after his older brother left. Then, turning to Wilbur, “What’s wrong with him?”  
Wilbur chuckled. “Nothing. He was just worried about you and didn’t want to admit it.” He leaned forward, elbows on his knees and chin in his hands. “This isn’t a bad haul at all, man. You did well enough.” Opening the small bag, he took out a singular gold coin and flicked it at Tommy. “You’re supposed to be going to Northside and meeting your friend, aren’t you? He won’t have to treat you to food this time.”  
Tommy caught it and grinned, but that almost immediately faded to a frown. “Isn’t this pretty much all we’ve got? S-Shouldn’t we save it?”  
“You heard Techno, he’s getting more. I don’t think we’ll miss one coin that much. Now, go on! Don’t keep our Junior Lord waiting.”

┌─── ･ ｡ﾟ★: *.☪ .* :☆ﾟ. ───┐

Tubbo took a deep breath, carefully climbing from the second story window to the grass below. Escaping from his classes and tutors wasn’t difficult - just tedious. He grinned at his accomplishment as he speedwalked down the hill, taking a sunlit backstreet toward Northside.  
Ranmaren, the admittedly large fishing city next to the capitol, was split into three sides: Goldbrick, the wealthy area (where Tubbo resided), Northside, the middle class, and the Backends.  
Tubbo enjoyed Northside the most - in Goldbrick the wealthy residents tended to be stuck-up, and the Backends he considered dangerous. That was where the thieves and other undesirable figures were... But nonetheless, Northside was comfortable and relatively relaxed.  
He stepped onto the main street of Northside, where all the shops were. Mouth-watering smells wafted around on the air, and the sounds of people and business surrounded him. Shop owners advertised their wares, shouting into the crowds; conversation and chatter radiated from the general population; animals joined in the symphony of noise and life.  
Tommy didn’t appear to be there yet. If he had been, Tubbo would have been able to spot his height in the crowd, or the sun reflecting off his hair. So instead, he made his way to the bench that looked out over the docks and bay.  
Sailors hoisted wooden boxes of goods to and from ships, traders bargained their goods, and families strolled down the paths. The dock system in the city, known as Dimbay, was a tourist attraction of its own. Tubbo watched a ship sail out to the Bamare Ocean, and vaguely wondered where they were headed. If only to work on a ship - no strings attached to your life, allowed to travel wherever the waves and wind took you. How much more interesting of a life would it be, especially compared to his set future and career…  
Someone lightly hit his head from behind, bringing Tubbo out of his thoughts. He barely managed to stifle a startled squeak, before turning. There was Tommy, ragged as he usually was, but grinning widely. “What’s up, idiot?” he greeted jokingly. “Your brain working?”  
Tubbo beamed back. “Well, I skipped my lesson for you, so probably not. Who needs language lessons, am I right?”  
“Hell nah.”  
Laughing lightly, Tubbo stood. “What did you want to do?” He eyed Tommy’s clothes, wondering if the small tear at the bottom of his shirt was new. “Get some nicer garments, maybe?”  
Tommy scoffed. “Not everyone’s spoiled rich like you, Tubbo.”  
“I - s-sorry.” _Evidently that was the wrong thing to say, _Tubbo thought.  
Tommy held a serious expression for a moment, before breaking into a grin. “You know I’m pulling your leg, right? I don’t mind.” He began strolling away, and Tubbo rushed to keep up with his longer stride. “I don’t really care if I look scruffy.”  
Laughing nervously, he replied, “I know… I just worry sometimes.” Tubbo cleared his throat, searching his mind for a quick change in subject. “B-but really, did you have anything in mind?”  
“Mm…” Tommy glanced up at the sky, playing with his scarf absentmindedly. “I guess Ranboo’d be too busy?”  
“Well, keeping in mind that he isn’t really even allowed to see us… I’d assume so. Let’s not get him into too much trouble with the Guardians.”  
Tommy frowned. “Right, right… ah, bread buns then? I can cover myself today.”  
“Oh!” Tubbo was surprised. “That’s great! Where’d you get the money?”  
“I-- Do you really want to know that? The difference between a Lord’s son and a Backends kid, Tubbo.”  
“Oh…” Tubbo cringed. He quickly filled in those dots. He liked to pretend Tommy and his siblings were better off than they really were - apparently, pretending had turned into forgetting. “I guess not. Well, let’s go anyway. I’m sure you put work into it, however it happened." Tommy nodded, not having anything to say for once.  
The buns booth smelled of fresh baked goods, of course. Bread fresh from the fiery oven, soft and fluffy in texture and perfect in size. After both received their own bun, they began working their way back towards the bench and docks.  
So then,” Tommy began, his voice muffled as he spoke through a large bite, “How’s it with being a- uh-” he frowned. “...rich person?”  
Tubbo nearly choked. “A - what?” Then, laughing, “You mean being a Junior Lord?”  
“Yes, that.”  
“Hah…” He stared downward for a moment, watching the brick street flow by beneath his feet. “It’s alright, I guess. I’m going to Zrushire with father tomorrow.”  
Tommy blinked at him. “The capitol? What for?”  
“It’s-”  
“Oh, I get it.” Tommy strode ahead, flashing Tubbo a grin. “Top secret important people business, can’t tell me aye?”  
“Shut up, you didn’t even let me talk! God… Anyway. You know father is King George’s personal advisor, and I’m supposed to take that position when I come of age? Yes, of course you know, what am I even saying? Well, I’m meant to attend a meeting between father and the King’s Monarch tomorrow.”  
Tommy double-took. “Really? That’s-”  
“Terrifying, I know. I don’t even want to be a king’s advisor.”  
“I’d take what you can get, man.” His blond hair ruffled in a faint breeze, bringing the stinging smell of salt and a flash of cool air with it. “You’ve got it made.”  
Tubbo sighed and was about to say more, but was interrupted by shouts behind them. He heard Tommy mutter a few rather foul words, and felt the movement as his friend ducked behind him - not that Tubbo made good cover. Turning around, he saw the cause of the commotion - three guards.  
“Tommy!” He hissed. “Did you do something?”  
“Maybe.” Grimacing, he added, “Cover for me, won’t you?”  
Tubbo sighed, turning to the guards as they approached. Putting on his best lord-like face and fixing his posture, he addressed them with a small bow and polite smile. “Gentlemen. Can I do something for you?”  
One guard, seemingly the leader of the group, stepped forward. “We’ve been trying to track down the boy behind you for hours now - he stole from the Blacksmith’s shop. Step aside, kid.”  
So that’s where he got that money. “And where’s your proof? There are plenty of people who look like him in Ranmaren, especially from far away.”  
The guard eyed him wearily. “The red scarf gives him away. Who are you to protect him? We should arrest you too, if you want to stand in the way like this.”  
Tubbo heard Tommy attempting to get his attention - probably wanting to run away - but paid him no mind. Stepping forward, he lost the friendly atmosphere. Being a Junior Lord meant training for many things, including persuasion. Just as father taught you, he thought. Then, aloud to the guards, “Do you know who I am?” His voice came quiet but clear. A few passerby glanced their way, then hurried onward.  
The guards traded glances with each other. When they didn’t answer, Tubbo asked another question. “You, sir head guard. What’s your name?”  
“Uh… Robyn. Robyn Tithes,” he replied hesitantly, thrown off.  
“Well, Sir Tithes. I’m Junior Lord Tubbo, son of Lord Kalbom, member of the Monarch’s Cabinet. I hold more power than you and your entire guard force combined. If my friend here did indeed steal money, as you’re saying - which I doubt he did - then I formally declare him pardoned of any punishment or retribution. Now,” he gave a cold smile, “do you have any more business here, or may we go?”  
Robyn stood silently for a moment. Tubbo could feel the annoyance coming off him in waves. “Thought so,” Tubbo hummed after a tense moment of silence. “You are dismissed. Give my regards to your supervisor, please.” He turned away. “Let’s go, Tommy.”  
After the guards were out of earshot, Tommy gave a nervous chuckle. “Holy crap, man. You’re intense. Thank you.”  
Tubbo didn’t respond. They fell into an uncomfortable quiet, staying that way until they reached Dimbay. The sun had begun to set. It kissed the water, turning both the sky and everything below it brilliant shades of gold. Fires were being started in lamps by the streets, and the crowds were beginning to thin. “Tommy,” he finally said, “I just lied through my teeth for you, using my position.”  
“Yeah… it was epic. What’s got you tied in a knot about it?”  
“It’s wrong, that’s what it is. Being a Junior Lord isn’t something to flaunt, and it certainly shouldn’t be used to get criminals out of trouble.”  
Tommy flinched. “Criminals?”  
“You know what I mean.” Tubbo leaned forward against the railings of the dock. “I can’t always do that, even for you. It’s an abuse of power. I may not like my title, but it still must be taken seriously and not mistreated.”  
A flock of seagulls set off, temporarily filling the air with their noise. Tubbo watched them soar, taking in their motion.  
“Well, what do you want me to do about it?” Tommy shifted uncomfortably. “I can’t change my position any more than you can change yours.”  
“Father could always use more hands and staff,” Tubbo suggested. “You’d make money, and have proper food on your plate. And you wouldn’t have to live in the Backends anymore.”  
“But that’d just be boring, wouldn’t it?”  
“It would be safe.” Tubbo sighed. “It’s not that you can’t change where you are in life, it’s that you won’t. Well… Then do me a favor, won’t you? Don’t get caught again. I can’t fib like that for you all the time.”  
“Fine, fine. It was worth it though, to see you do that. You’re scary when you want to be - don’t deny it.”  
Tubbo finally cracked a smile. “I know I am. Apparently not enough to scare you into being good, though.”  
Song drifted through the air from a tavern nearby, and the sun was nearly gone.  
“You should head back,” Tubbo said abruptly. “I know you can make your way around the Backends just fine even in the dark, but for my own peace of mind.”  
“Alright.” Tommy stretched, hands up towards the sky. “See you later, then. Good luck at Zrushire, Mr. Junior person or whatever.”  
Tubbo laughed, letting go of his tension. “It’s Junior…” he trailed off, finding that his friend was no longer next to him. He had slipped into the crowd, most likely disappearing into some hidden alleyway only he knew about. Quick as a bunny, he was gone.  
Tubbo finished his sentence to the general air. “It’s Junior Lord.”__

__┌─── ･ ｡ﾟ★: *.☪ .* :☆ﾟ. ───┐_ _

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to Children of Conspiracy!
> 
> I don't expect too many readers - but I hope I'll attract a few like me who love detailed, deep fantasy stories. This fanfiction itself came into existence because I wanted to try my hand at writing stories like that, and building unique and complex worlds. I've been inspired by books such as the Kingkiller Chronicles and Sorcery of Thorns! So this fic is very much a practice, experimental type project.
> 
> Enjoy, if you like! All you dreamers and readers. I hope everyone has a brilliant day, and I'll see you next time <3  
> (P.S. Any feedback is appreciated! And if you're confused about anything in the story, I'm perfectly happy to clarify for you. :)


End file.
